Gewitter nach dem Sturm
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Es sind viele Jahre vergangen, die "alte Garde" hält immer noch zusammen, Kinder wachsen heran, neue Freunde kommen dazu, die Kreise werden größer. Doch der wolkenloser Himmel über Kaeleer droht mit dunklen Wolken überzogen zu werden. Muss Hexe ihr "außergewöhnlich gewöhnliches" Leben aufgeben? Inhaltlich wurden alle Bücher bis aus "Twilight's Dawn" berücksichtigt.
1. Chapter 1

**Gewitter nach dem Sturm. **

**Alle Rechte an den Figuren gehören der Autorin und den zugehörigen Verlagen. An dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Es dient allein meiner und Ihrer Unterhaltung. **

**Die Ereignisse spielen irgendwann nach dem Ende der "Blutherrschaft". Die Ereignisse in "_Twilight's Dawn" sind mir bekannt, werden hier aber keine Bedeutung haben. Außerdem ist mir klar, dass ich mich vermutlich mit dem Alter einiger Figuren verschätzt habe, ich bitte darüber hinwegzusehen. Sowie über die möglichen Rechtschreibfehler. Ich ich werde mich aber auch sehr über jegliche Hinweise und Rückmeldungen sehr freuen. _****_D_****_ie Frage, die sich mir beim Schreiben stelle ist: wer sagt eigentlich, dass nur die "guten" Träume in Fleisch und Blut übergehen können? Was ist mit den Fleischgewordenen Alpträumen? _**

**Kaeleer **

Die Frau richtete die Frisur und lächelte das eigene Spiegelbild an. Ihre Pläne liefen gut. Hervorragend sogar. Die Figuren waren auf dem Feld aufgestellt und das Spiel lief bereits auf vollen Touren. Sie hatte sich lange vorbereitet, um dieses Spiel beginnen zu können. Sie hat alles geplant, alles berechnet und ausgearbeitet. Sie hat ihren Feind studiert und sie wusste um all seine Stärken und Schwächen. Das Lächeln verschwand von den schmalen Lippen der Frau. Ihre Gegner waren nicht schwach. Nein, sie waren mächtig, sehr mächtig sogar. Selbst nach dem Jaenelle Angeline ihre mitternachtsschwarze Macht eingebüsst hatte, war sie immer noch gefährlich. Auch die Männer waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Doch sie alle hatten eine große Schwäche, eine Schwäche, die sie alle vernichten würde. Sie liebten einander. Sie hatten Freunde, viele Freunde. Und jeder dieser Freunde würde zu einer Waffe werden. Einer tödlichen Waffe.

**Bergfried **

Davin fühlte sich trotz seiner grauen Juwelen, die zugegebenermaßen noch nicht sehr lange trug, ziemlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken Bergfried zu betreten. Das hier war heiliger Boden und ein Bastard hat hier nichts zu suchen, doch der Befehl war eindeutig. Hier sollte er den Kriegerprinzen von Dhemlan treffen, um mit ihm die Einzelheiten seines Dienstvertragens auszuarbeiten.

Die Entscheidung nach Kaeleer zu kommen fiel ihm nicht leicht. Doch er konnte die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Terreille nicht länger ertragen. Sein Heimatdorf wurde vor Jahren zerstört, als _Hexe_ ihren tödlichen Sturm entfesselt hatte. Es gab keine Königin, an die er sich hätte binden können oder binden wollen. Einen Hoffungsschimmer brachte ihm eine unscheinbare Frau aus Shalodor Nehele. Lady Cassidy war wie ein kühler Windhauch in der sengenden Hitze der Wüste, doch sie war nicht die richtige Königin. Nicht weil sie Rose trug, sondern, weil sie schlicht und einfach nicht _seine_ Königin war. Er hatte sie während seiner endlosen Suche kennen gelernt. Auf der Suche nach einer Königin, der er dienen konnte, einer Königin der er dienen _wollte_. Cassidy hatte ihm von Kaeleer erzählt und von Jeanelle, von _Hexe_, der er seine Freiheit verdankte und vielleicht sogar sein Leben.

„Vielleicht kannst du _dort_ deinen Platz finden", meinte Lady Cassidy. „Auf jeden Fall ist es wert es zu versuchen." Die Art und Weise wie sie über diese Menschen sprach sagte Davin weitaus mehr als die Worte allein. Das Leben in dem neuen Territorium, das nach den Regeln des Protokolls lebte, die Cassidy aus Kaeleer mitgebracht hatte, zeige Davin, wie sein Leben hätte sein können, wenn er im Schattenreich geboren wäre. Nach einer Woche in Shalador Nehele brach Davin nach Kaeleer auf. Dank Cassidy musste er den Weg über einen Dienstbasar nicht beschreiten, sondern bekam gleich eine Audienz bei dem Kriegerprinzen von Dhemlan. Und jetzt stand er vor den Toren von Bergfried, wo er von einem der mächtigsten Männern in der Geschichte des Blutes erwartet wurde. Er wurde von einer Frau empfangen, die eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit einer Echse hatte. Davin fühlte ihr Alter und die endlose Weisheit die hinter den ungewohnten Gesichtszügen lag.

„Du wirst … ss… erwartet…", sprach sie zischend und deutete ihm an, ihr zu folgen. Er ging ihr nach und sog die dunkle Signatur des Gebäudes gierig in sich auf. Diese Mauern waren wie ein Willkommensgruß für ihn, wie Heimkehr nach langer Reise. Die Frau blieb vor einer Holztür stehen und sah Davin an. Er fühlte, wie ihr Blick ihn durchdrang, wie es jede Einzelheit seines Selbst erforschte. Sie lächelte.

„Du wirst … ss…. _wirklich_ erwartet…sss...", sagte sie und entfernte sich. Davin schaute ihr verwundert hinterher. Sie sagte es so, als ob er sich verspätet hätte. Doch er war pünktlich. Also klopfte er an. Nach einem Augenblick erklang eine volle, samtige Stimme von der anderen Seite.

„Herein!". Die Tür schwang auf und Davin betrat den Raum. Und blieb stehen als er den Kriegerprinzen vor sich erblickte. Klar, er hatte sich vorbereitet und wusste, was auf ihn zukommt, doch jetzt drohten seine Instinkte mit ihm durchzugehen. Der Blick in den Augen des schwarzen Kriegerprinzen war glasig. Davin bewegte sich einen Schritt vor. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel für ihn. Er musste sich von dem Blutrausch entfernen. Schritt für Schritt.

„Prinz", er verbeugte sich so weit es das Protokoll verlangte, wenn man einem Kriegerprinzen mit dunkleren Juwelen begegnete. Er schickte ein Gebet an Lady Cassidy, die ihm so viel über das Protokoll beigebracht hatte. Daemon erwiderte den Gruß und als sein Blick erneut auf Devin traf, lagen dort kühle Aufmerksamkeit und waches Interesse.

„Setzt dich, Lord Devin", Daemon deutete auf den Sessel vor dem Tisch. „Möchtest Du Wein?" Davin nickte und beobachtete, wie der andere Mann sich mit katzenartiger Anmut zu einem kleinen Tisch bewegte, der mit Flaschen wollgestellt war. Dieser Mann war gefährlich, begriff Davin. Nicht nur weil er schwarz trug, sondern auch weil in ihm ein Raubtier steckte. Eine wilde, gnadenlose Bestie, die im Augenblick leise in diesem wunderschönen Körper schlummerte. Er zuckte beinah zusammen, als Daemon ihm ein Glas Wein reichte und sich dann in den Stuhl gegenüber setzte.

„Ich habe gehört, Du suchst… eine Einstellung, Lord Belon?", fragte Daemon.

„Davin", meinte er der Mann. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn man mich Davin nennen würde." Daemon musterte ihn eine Weile und nickte dann.

„Also? Du suchst eine Einstellung, Davin? Ist das richtig?" Der graue Kriegerprinz versuchte in den goldenen Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen, doch es war unmöglich. Konnte er diesem Mann vertrauen? Konnte er all seine Verzweiflung zeigen? Die Verzweiflung all jener Jahre in der er auf der Suche nach einer Königin war. Würde er ihn verstehen? Anderseits war Daemon war ebenfalls ein Kriegerprinz und er wusste, wie verzweifelt ein Kriegerprinz eine Königin brauchte.

„Ich suche eine Königin", berichtigte Davin. „Ich suche ... _meine_ Königin", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu. In den goldenen Augen seines Gesprächpartners leuchtete etwas auf und verschwand wieder. Doch jetzt war dieser Blick etwas wärmer geworden, nicht so distanziert.

Es war die einzig richtige Antwort, dachte Davin. Hätte ich etwas anderes gesagt, wäre es eine Lüge und das hätte er gewusst.

„Du trägst dein Geburtsjuwel?", fragte Daemon und deutete mit den Augen auf den Ring auf Davin Finger in den ein grünes Juwel eingearbeitet war.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass grün weit weniger auffällt ist als grau", meinte er und rief sein graues Juwel herbei. Es war in einen Anhänger eingearbeitet und hing an einer langen Silberkette. Wieder nickte Daemon verständnisvoll. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich eine Tür und eine Frau betrat den Raum. Daemons Blick wurde sofort wieder glasig und er verspannte sich, bereit den Mann der ihm gegenübersaß jede Sekunde anzugreifen. Davin konnte nicht anders als auf die gleiche Weise zu reagieren.

„Daemon? Willst du mir deinen Besucher nicht vorstellen?", erklang die Stimmer, die über sie beide hinwegwehte. Doch die beiden Männer fixierten sich immer noch, bereit jeden Augenblick in Blutrausch abzutauchen.

„Daemon!" Ein leiser Hauch Mitternacht in der Stimme brachte die Kriegerprinzen wieder zu sich. Daemon zuckte zusammen und wandte seinen Blick ab, um seine Frau schuldbewusst anzusehen. Sobald die Gewalttätigkeit nicht mehr wie eine schwerere Last in der Luft lag, kehrte auch Davin zurück. Er blickte zu der Frau und erstarrte. _Hexe_. Vor ihm stand _Hexe_. Er merkte nicht, dass sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Er war zu tief in dieses Gefühl vertieft, dass ihn überwältigte. Dies war die Frau, die fast gestorben war, um die Reiche zu reinigen! Diese war die Frau, über die man selbst in Terreille sprach. Dies war die größte Königin, die das Blut kannte, an die das Blut sich _erinnern_ konnte und sie war Daemons Ehefrau. Deswegen reagierte er so, als sie den Raum betrat. Wie jeder Kriegerprinz, war er darauf bedacht, sein Territorium zu schützen. Und er war darauf bedacht die Frau zu schützen, die sich der potentiellen Gefahr aussetzte, in dem sie sich einem Fremden nährte. Besonders wenn der Prinz mit der Frau verheiratet war. Davin war immer noch in seine Betrachtung vertieft.

_Hexe_ war faszinierend und anziehend, doch sie war nicht _seine_ Königin. Er konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Vielleicht gab es keinen Platz für ihn? Vielleicht würde er nie wieder seinen Platz finden, nachdem er…. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die saphirblauen Augen von Jeanelle Angeline ihn immer noch aufmerksam musterten.

„Willkommen in Kaeller, Davin", meinte sie als er es endlich schaffte eine angemessne Begrüßung zu Stande zu bringen.

**Bergfried.**

„Das Blut einer Hexe klebt an seinen Händen", knurrte Daemon, als er und Jeanelle sich zurückgezogen haben. Davin bekam ein Zimmer zugewiesen und wartete darauf, dass die beiden über sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden.

„Aber?", fragte Jeanelle. Die Daeman durch das Spiegel betrachtete vor dem sie saß.

„Aber was?", fragte er und blieb hinter ihr stehen. Sie blickte von dem Spiegel auf das verworrene Netzt und dann schaute sie ihren Ehemann direkt an.

„Aber du magst ihn. Du hast etwas in ihm gesehen."

„Du auch", konterte Daeman der sich gern von der Antwort gedrückt hätte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die blonden Locken, die Daemon so lange vermisste, fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Das, was ich gesehen habe, hat nichts zu bedeuten. _Du_ bist der Kriegerprinz von Dhemlan. Es ist deine Entscheidung", sie steckte sich die Locken wieder hinter die Ohren.

„Du bist die Königin", beharrte er.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung", wiederholte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. Daemon seufzte.

„Ja, ich habe etwas in ihm gesehen. Ich habe …." Er überlegte ganz genau, wie er sein Gefühl beschreiben konnte. „Ich habe die Narben auf seiner Seele gesehen."  
>Anders ließ es sich nicht beschreiben. Was auch immer dieser Mann getan hatte, es hatte ihn so tief verletzt, dass er beinah ins Verzerrte Reich abgeglitten war. Ja, es lag Blut einer unschuldigen Hexe an seinen Händen, und es nagte an Davin mehr als es in Worte fassen ließ.<p>

„Ich muss es wissen", meinte Daemon schließlich. „Ich muss wissen _warum_, bevor ich es verantworten kann ihn in Kaeleer zu lassen." Jeanelle nickte.

„Frag ihn. Und ich spreche mit Papa."

„Papa?", fragte Daemon nach. Nicht Saetan? Nicht den Höllenfürsten? Jeanelle machte da ganz klare Unterschiede. Wenn sie _Papa_ in dieser Geschichte sprechen wollte, dann war die Lage weniger unfreundlich. Zumindest aus Jaenelles Sicht war Davin begnadigt. Und das allein reichte Daemon aus. Jedoch…

„Spreche mit ihm", meinte sie mit Nachdruck. „Es ist nötig. Er muss es hinter sich lassen, bevor er etwas Neues beginnen kann."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaeleer **

„Mutter, ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern", meinte Gemma ungehalten und warf einen wütenden Blick über die Schulter. Sie war volljährig und brachte schon lägst keinen, der ihr beim Anziehen half.

„Wage es nicht diesen Ton einzuschlagen, Mädchen", warnte die Frau. „Ich weis besser was gut für dich ist. Dieses Kleid ist es ebenfalls nicht." Gemma trat einen Schritt von ihrer Mutter zurück und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie mochte das Kleid. Es war hellgrün und betonte ihre dunkle Haut. Die goldenen Stickereien am Kragen passten auch auch zu ihren Augen. Zudem war es schlicht aber elegant geschnitten und – das war die Hauptsache – sie fühlte sich wohl darin.

„Ich behalte es an!", beharrte die junge Frau. Die Mutter verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum willst du verbergen, was die Dunkelheit dir gegeben hat? Warum ziehst du nicht etwas an, was deine Vorzüge mehr betont?" Aus dem geräumigen Kleiderschrank schwebte ein dunkelrotes Kleid herbei.

„Das hier, zum Beispiel! Du wirst umwerfend aussehen!" Gemma warf einen überraschten Blick auf das Kleid. Es war…. aufreizend. Auf den ersten Blick glaubte sie kaum, dass sie da rein passen würde und selbst wenn, würde sie bestimmt nicht viel Platz zum atmen haben.

„Wann hast du das machen lassen? Ich kenne das Kleid gar nicht!" Die ältere Frau winkte ab.

„Letzte Woche, als du bei deiner Tante warst. Ich habe mit deinen Kleiderschrank angesehen und …. Gemma, du bist jung! Warum versteckst du dich in diesen… Kutten."

„Ich mag meine Kleider, Mutter!" Resigniert gab die Frau auf.

„Von mir aus!", sie stand auf, und verließ, ganz offensichtlich gekränkt, das Zimmer. Gemma ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem vorhin ihre Mutter gesessen hatte. Dies war eine Auseinandersetzung, die sie mit ihrer Mutter schon öfter hatte. Während Gemma sich lieber zurückzog um sich den Büchern oder ihrem Garten zu widmen, war ihre Mutter der Meinung sie sollte lieber auf ein Fest gehen oder sich in der Stadt mit anderen jungen Leuten treffen. Dass sie sich um eine Einstellung bemüht hatte, war ein Kompromiss. Als ausgebildete Heilerin hatte Gemma zwar nicht die schlechteste Stellung in der Gesellschaft, aber da das Dorf zurzeit keine weitere Heilerin benötigte, entschloss sich Gemma nach einer Arbeit umzuschauen, um dem ständigen Druck ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. Als sie gehört hatte, dass der Kriegerprinz von Ebon Rih nach einer Gesellschafterin für seine Frau suchte, beschloss sie es zu versuchen. Sie erkundigte sich genauer nach den Aufgaben, die auf sie kommen würden und beschloss es sich am Hof des Kriegerprinzen vorzustellen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie sich auch ein Kleid ausgesucht und war, wie schon so oft, mit ihrer Mutter aufeinander geraten.

**Ebon Rih**

Sie verließ das Haus und nahm den Opalwind, der sie nach Ebon Rih brachte. Der Hort machte auf den ersten Blick einen düsteren Eindruck, aber je mehr Gemma es betrachtete, desto mehr gefiel es ihr. Es hatte eine Seele, würde ihr Vater sagen. Es war nicht nur ein Haus, es war ein Heim, ein Zuhause. Es war von einem blühenden Garten umgeben, der offensichtlich sorgsam gepflegt und gehegt wurde. Der wurde anscheinend von einem Meister angelegt, von jemand, der sein Handwerk verstand. Versunken in ihre Beobachtungen bemerkte sie den Kriegerprinzen vor ihr erst als sie gegen seine Brust prallte. Erschrocken wich sie zurück, ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust. Der Zorn in den goldenen Augen des Eyriers, lies sie erstarren. Mutter der Nacht! Das schwarzgraue Juwel ließ keine Zweifel zu – vor ihr stand der Prinz von Ebon Rih. Und sie hatte ihn gerade beinah umgerannt! Obwohl es mehr als ein junges Mädchen nötig war ihn umzurennen, überlegte Gemma. Als sie wieder hoch blickte, war der Zorn in den Goldenen Augen einer gedämpften Belustigung gewichen.

„Du bist bestimmt wegen der Stelle hier?", fragte er.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Gemma", antwortete sie und beglückwünschte sich dafür, dass sie die Herrin ihrer Stimme geblieben ist. Der Mann trat ein Schritt zur Seite und deutete auf die Tür hinter sich.

„Komm rein, Gemma."

Als Marian zum dritten Mal schwanger wurde und somit die Kunst nicht anwenden konnte, wuchs ihr die Arbeit regelrecht über den Kopf. Zwar kamen zwei Mal die Woche Frauen aus dem Dorf, um Marian zu helfen, doch sie waren eher hinderlich, als hilfreich. Jedes Mädchen versuchte ihr Bestes, was darin mündete, dass Marian in ihrem eigenen Heim zu einer untätigen Zuschauerin wurde. Doch ohne Hilfe, ging es nicht. Es gab zu viel Arbeit, die erledig werden sollte und selbst mit Tavians Hilfe war es noch zu viel. Natürlich halfen Daemonar und er so weit sie konnten, doch, als Kriegerprinz von Ebon Rih hatte er einiges an Pflichten, die ebenfalls nicht vernachlässig werden durften. Nach dem er erst mit Daemon und mit seinem Vater geredet hatte, hat sich eine Lösung abgezeichnet. Eine Gesellschafterin. Eine Frau, die in dem Horst leben würde und Marian bei der täglichen Arbeit helfen würde, ohne ihr das Gefühl zu geben Gast im eigenen Haus zu sein. Eine Frau, die Marian nicht nur bei der Arbeit helfen würde, sondern ihr auch Gesellsacht leisten konnte, während er zusammen mit Daemonar in ganz Ebon Rih unterwegs waren und Tavian in der Schule war. Marian schien von der Idee zwar nicht begeistert zu sein, aber sie stimmte endlich zu es zumindest zu versuchen. Denn die Alternative bedeutete, eine Dislozierung in die Burg.

Lucivar hatte bereits dutzende Gespräche geführt. Die meisten Mädchen scheiterten bereits an der Vorstellung einen schwarzgrauen Kriegerprinzen ständig in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Die anderen fanden die Vorstellung für eine Haushexe zu arbeiten unerträglich. Gemma war die erste, die Lucivar ins Haus bat.

Gemma schritt am dem Kriegerprinzen vorbei. Dabei wunderte sie sich über die eigene Furchtlosigkeit. Der Mann ließ ein genervtes Knurren von sich und folgte ihr ins Haus. In der Küche erwartete sie eine hübsche Eyrierin, die mit einer Hand liebevoll ihren Babybauch streichelte, während sie mit der anderen Hand Inhalt eines Topfes umrührte.

„Marian, dass ist Gemma, sie ist wegen der Stelle hier. Gemma, dass ich meine Frau Marian", stellte der Mann die Freuen gegenseitig vor. Gemma verbeugte sich höfflich. Marian lächelte ihr zu, dann warf sie ihrem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Bedank dich bei dem Höllenfürsten, es war schließlich seine Idee", meinte er gelassen. Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, aber er hatte nicht vor es Marian zu erzählen. Dann blickte er zur Gemma, die jegliche Farbe verloren hatte. Höllenfürst? Dann waren die Gescheiten also war? Prinz Yaslana war tatsächlich mit den Prinzen der Dunkelheit verwandt.

„Ist das ein Problem?", fragte eine gefährlich sanfte Stimme. Gemma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nur eine…. ungewöhnliche Tatsache", meinte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Sie hatte noch nie etwas über den Höllenfürsten gehört, was ihn in ihren Augen wie ein Monster erscheinen ließ. Er war ein Mann denn sie immer bewundert hatte.

„Du machst das Mädchen ja ganz nervös", meinte Marian besorg, drückte Lucivar den Löffel in die Hand und zog Gemma in den Salon, wo sie in ein tiefes, bequemes Sessel gesetzt wurde.

„Angeblich habe ich diese Wirkung auf Frauen", ertönte die belustigte Stimme des Eyriers aus der Küche. Er steckte den Löffel in den Topf und ließ ihn den Inhalt weiter rühren. Währenddessen kümmerte er sich um die Getränke. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem Tablett mit Erfrischungen herein.

„Warum willst du hier arbeiten, Gemma?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er die Frauen mit frischer Limonade versorgt hatte.

„Du trägst Opal und bist eine Heilerin. Warum also suchst du nach einer Einstellung?" Gemma zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In meinem Dorf gibt es bereits eine Heilerin und sie hat ihre Töchter, die ihr zur Hilfe stehen. Auch in den Nachbarsdörfern ist zurzeit kein Mangel an Heilerinnen."

„Wo wurdest du denn ausgebildet?", fragte Marian.

„Von meiner Mutter. Sie meinte dass eine Gabe nicht verschwendet werden darf."

„Da hat sie Recht", murmelte Lucivar. Das Mädchen hatte etwas an sich. Zwar fühlte sie sich unwohl, aber das lag weder an Marian noch an ihm, sie war schlichtweg schüchtern.

„Ich wollte etwas tun. Etwas mit meiner Zeit anfangen", erzählte Gemma weiter. „Also habe ich mich nach einer Arbeit umgesehen, nach etwas, was mir vielleicht neue Erfahrungen und neue Wegen öffnen würde. Und als ich gehört habe…". sie zögerte. „Ich wollte von meiner Mutter etwas Abstand gewinnen", gab sie ehrlich zu. „Sie liebt mich, aber manchmal erdrückt mich ihre Liebe. Ich will versuchen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen." 

Auch wenn sie immer noch vor Aufregung zitterte, entdeckte Lucivar etwas Neues in dieser jungen Frau. Unter der Schüchternheit verbarg sich eine echte Kämpferin, eine Starke und selbstbewusste Person.

„Ich verstehe", meinte Marian. „Und du würdest gerne hier…. arbeiten?"

„Ja. Das würde ich."

„Hast du Vorstellungen davon, was auf dich zukommt?", fragte Lucivar mit Belustigung in der Stimme, doch sein Blick bleib ernst.

„Ich bin mit dem Protokoll vertraut", antwortete Gemma ruhig. „Ich wurde geschult mit den Männern des Blutes umzugehen. Ich weiß, zumindest theoretisch, wie ich mit einem Mann im Blutrausch umgehen soll." Sie blickte fest in die Augen des Mannes vor sich.

„Ich kann mich verteidigen, wenn es sein muss." Lucivar hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du kannst kämpfen?"

„Mein Vater meinte, dass ich für meine… hm…. Für meine Unversehrtheit ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt selbst verantwortlich sein sollte. Deswegen hatte er mich trainiert seit ich sieben bin." Der Kriegerprinz nickte anerkennend. Marian, die sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, wie Lucivar _ihr_ das Kämpfen beibrachte, freute sich für das Mädchen, das nicht ganz unvorbereitet in Lucivars Hände geraten war.

„Ist dir Bewusst, dass du von Zeit zur Zeit dieses Haus mit zwei Kriegerprinzen teilen wirst?", fragte Lucivar. War diesem Kind bewusst, was es bedeutete? Gemma schüttelte sich, als ob sie plötzlich in die Kälte geraten war.

„Ich verbrachte drei Wochen meines Praktikums in einem Lazarett. Zeitweise war ich mit einem Dutzend Kriegerprinzen auf engstem Raum eingesperrt. Ich bezweifle, dass es etwas Schlimmeres gibt, als ein riesiger Haufen verwundeter Kriegerprinzen, die nur unter Vollnarkose aufhören gereizt zu knurren." Marian musste das Lachen unterdrücken. Lucivar öffnete den Mund, schluss es wieder und nickte nur.

„Ich würde mich über deine Hilfe freuen, Gemma. Wenn du magst, kannst du noch heute einziehen", meinte Marian. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass der Gedanke eine Hilfe im Haus zu haben doch nicht so abwegig war. Jemanden, der ihr zu Hand ging, wenn es um kochen, waschen und aufräumen ging. Jemand der ausgebildet war zu helfen, sollte es Schwierigkeiten geben. Jemand der ihr Gesellschaft leistete, wenn Lucivar und Daemonar auf der Rundreise durch die Dörfer waren. Außerdem würde Gemma auch für Tavian eine Hilfe sein, da das Mädchen gerade in ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin steckte. Gemma nickte freudig.

„Das wäre mir eine Freude!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Burg SaDiablo **

Es tat gut wieder auf der Burg zu sein, gestand Surreal sich ein. Allerdings würde sie es niemals zugeben. Ohnehin war das Genugtun, in Daemons Augen beinah zu viel für sie gewesen. Lucivar hatte sie noch nicht zur Gesicht bekommen. Doch das bereute sie nicht weiter, Marian war erneut schwanger und das bedeutete dass der Eyrier, der sowieso einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt besaß, noch unerträglicher wurde. Surral, betrachtete Graufang der sich gemütlich auf ihrem Bett ausstreckte. Der junge Wolf war ihr überallhin gefolgt. Erst nach Ebon Rih, dann nach Amdarah und jetzt wieder hier her, auf die Burg SaDiablo. Erst machte sie die ständige Anwesenheit des Wolfes wahnsinnig, später lernte sie die Vorzüge ihres pelzigen Freundes zu schätzen. Außerdem war Graufangs Anwesenheit ausreichend, um Lucivar, Saetan und Daemaon davon abzuhalten jeden zweiten Tag bei ihr vorbei zu schauen.

*_Du kannst mich ruhig allein lassen_*, meinte sie auf einem grünen Mentalfaden. *_Du kannst deine Familie besuchen. Freunde treffen._* Der Wolf schaute sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Hier in den Westlichen Wäldern lebten immer noch seine Verwandten und auch wenn die Familienbeziehungen unter Wölfen ganz anders als unter den Menschen waren, war der Gedanke seine Verwandten zu sehen doch nicht so fremd.

_*Ich bleibe. Ich beschütze dich_* Diese Diskussion hatte Surreal schon lägst aufgegeben. Es war unmöglich dem Wolf den Gedanken auszureden, dass sie Schutz brauchte. Aus seiner Sicht, war die mit ihrer unvollkommenen Sehkraft, schlechten Ohren und nicht vorhandenem Geruchssinn ständig einer Gefahr ausgesetzt. Ganz gleich was sie sagte, es traf auf taube, pelzige Ohren.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Daemon nicht zulassen wird, dass mir etwas geschieht", meinte Surreal laut. Graufang dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. Daemon war der Männchen der _Lady_. Er war zwar auch kein Wolf, aber er würde beschützen.

„Geh schon", ermunterte Surreal ihren Freund. „Ich gehe sowieso gleich zur Damon, also droht mir keine Gefahr." Der Wolf dachte noch einen Moment nach, dann entschied er, dass Daemon wohl wirklich in der Lage sein sollte Surreal einige Stunden lang zu beschützen. Er forderte von Surreal eine Portion Streicheleinheiten und lief davon. Die Frau lächelte. Graufang war für sie zu einem guten Freund geworden. Zu einem Freund, der gut zuhören konnte und eine erstaunlich neue Sicht auf die Dinge hatte.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Daemons Arbeitszimmer. Mittlerweile brauchte sie keine Hilfe, um sich in dem riesigen Anwesen zurechtzufinden, die Flure waren ihr vertraut geworden. Die Bediensteten, auf die sie traf grüßten sie freundlich und sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Das Arbeitszimmer hat sich kaum verändert, seitdem Saetan es geräumt hatte. Die Veränderungen wurden nur demjenigen auffallen, der wusste worauf er zu achten hatte. Einige neue Bücher in den Regalen. Die Leselampe, die um ein paar Zentimeter verschoben wurde, etwas mehr Papierkram auf dem Tisch und natürlich Daemon.

„Hast du dich ausgeruht?", fragte er und deutete auf einen Sessel am Kamin. Er goss zwei Gläser Wein ein und reichte eins davon Surreal. Sie setzte sich und betrachtete die sorgfältig eingerichtete Fassade, die Daemon um seine Gefühle eingerichtet hatte.

„Offensichtlich habe ich mehr Ruhe gehabt, als du. Hat es irgendwas mit diesem Mann zu tun, der heute im Bergfried aufgetaucht war?"

Er knurrte gereizt. Wie hatte sie davon erfahren? Dann dachte er daran, dass Surreal, sich vorher mir Jeanelle getroffen hatte. Er seufzte innerlich. Die Sache mit Davin machte ihm zu schaffen. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht in Einklang bringen. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit um eine Entscheidung zu treffen und jemanden, der ihn zumindest für einen Augenblick auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Er lachte in sich hinein.

„Lucivar hat eine Gesellschafterin für Marian gefunden." Surreal verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein.

„Er hat was?"

„Eine Gesellschafterin für Marian. Eine Heilerin."

„Er hat eine weitere Frau in den Horst geholt? Was sagt denn Marian dazu?" Der Blick in Dämons Augen lies Surreal erstarren. Zu spät verstand sie, wie ihre Worte ausgelegt werden konnten.

„Hat sie nichts dagegen, dass eine andere Frau in ihre perfekt organisierte Küche platzt?", fügte sie amüsiert hinzu, in der Hoffnung, dass Dämon das kleine Missverständnis übersehen würde. Surreal wusste zu gut, dass Lucivar eher sterben würde, als eine andere Frau als Marian an sich heran zulassen.

„Sie hatte sich gefreut", antwortete Daemon mit einem Lächeln. „Aber Lucivar musste trotzdem die letzte Nacht bei den Wölfen verbringen. Marian hat es ihm nicht abgekauft, dass die Idee, von Vater stammen würde." Surral lachte. Ja das war zu erwarten.

„Ich hoffe er hat keine Flöhe mitgebracht", meinte sie.

**Dhemlan**

Daemonar öffnete die Flügel und schloss sie wieder. Die Kleidung saß perfekt und würde ihn nicht beim Fliegen stören. Das war wichtig, denn sie würden eine Weile unterwegs sein. Es war, vermutlich, sein letzter Ausflug mit den Kleinen und er hatte vor jede einzelne Sekunde davon zu genießen. In einigen Monaten würde er sein Opfer an die Dunkelheit bringen und dann würden neue Aufgaben auf ihn zukommen. Vielleicht war das seine letzte Chance ein Kind zu sein und einfach sorglos durch die Wälder zu campen.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Tavian, die ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte und dann ganz ins Zimmer schlüpfte. Wie immer war er beim Anblick seiner kleinen Schwester überrascht davon, wie sehr sie sein Leben beherrschte. Tavian war erst zwölf und trug Saphir und doch war er ihr mit Kopf, Herz und Seele aufgeliefert. Tavian war eine Königin. Diese Tatsache ließ Daemonar manchmal vergessen, dass sie auch seine kleine Schwester war und naturgemäß eine Nervensäge.

„Was macht Mephis?", fragte er statt eine Antwort zu geben. Tavian schaute verärgert zu ihrem großen Bruder. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Fragen unbeachtet blieben, oder mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet wurden.

„Wartet auf uns", antwortete sie knapp. „Heskavi ist auch da und Eis ebenfalls."  
>Daemoanr seufzte innerlich. Heskavi und Eis waren ein wandelndes Unheil. Zwei Verwandte Wesen mit einem Talent für Katastrophen. Zwei schneeweiße Energiebündel mit Purpur und Aquamarin.<p>

„Und die anderen?", fragte Daemonar.

„Seth ist gerade angekommen und Kamis trifft uns mit den Kleinen am Marktplatz in Dharo."

„Mutter?" Tavian hielt einen Augenblick inne.

„Ist mit Gemma im Garten. Sie sammeln frische Kräuter für die Tränke." Daemonar nickte. Er war froh, dass seine Mutter jemanden hatte, der ihr helfen konnte, wenn sie nicht da waren. Und seit er sie beim Training mit seinem Vater gesehen hatte, machte er sich weitaus weniger Sorgen, um seine Mutter. Gemma hat sich erstaunlich gut eingefügt, fand Tavian. Sie strahlte eine gewisse Ruhe aus, die, wenn man es genau betrachtete eine große Stärke war. Der Frau war es gut gelungen, den Höllenfürsten, dunkle Kriegerprinzen und verwandte Wölfe anzunehmen, ohne all zu oft einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen.

Alles lief nach also Plan. Die Sachen waren vorbeireitet, alle waren gesund und munter und vor allem dort, wo sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätten sein sollen. Sie alle hatten die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern die nächsten Tage in den Wäldern zu campen. Doch etwas, machte dem jungen Eyrier Sorgen. Daemonar konnte das Gefühl des nahenden Unheils nicht loswerden. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das verworrene Netz, das er in der vergangenen Nacht geschafft hatte, um seinen Sorgen auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch er hatte nichts gesehen, dass dieses unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengrube erklären konnte. Natürlich war Mephis besser, wenn es um verworrene Netze ging, doch auch Daemonar hatte einiges darüber gelernt. Er fühlte die Hand auf seiner Schulter und Tvians sanfte Macht brachte ihn zurück.

„Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?", wollte sie wissen. „Weshalb das Netzt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weis es nicht. Es ist etwas da, aber ich kann es nicht sehen."

„Frag mich!" Bevor er etwas machen konnte war sie schon bei dem Netz und schaute sich die Fäden an. Daemonar verstand etwas von der Kunst der Schwarzen Witwen, stellte Tavian fest, doch auch sie konnte nichts sehen. Nichts was ihr erklärte, warum ihr Bruder sich solche Sorgen machte. Sie wandte sich ab.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber Tante Jaenelle fragen, oder Tante Gabrielle, oder Onkel Daemon…" Daemoanr seufzte. Mit wie vielen Schwarzen Witwen war er eigentlich verwand?

„Tavi, wenn ich frage, können wir den Ausflug streichen! Es genügt ein einziges Wort zu verlieren und schon wird selbst die Hölle auf dem Kopf stehen."

Tavian musste zugeben, dass ihr älterer Bruder Recht hatte. Die Erwachsenen würden sich Sorgen machen und der Ausflug würde verschoben werden, bis alles geklärt war. Tavian griff nach dem Verworrenen Netz und stellte es mitten auf den Tisch.

„Hier wird man es ganz bestimmt finden und früher oder später wird Tante Jaenelle es sehen. Wenn sie etwas entdeckt, wissen die anderen wo sie uns finden und wen nicht werden sie nur wissen, dass du deine Lektionen gut beherrscht." Die beiden sahen einander an. Beiden war klar, dass es eigentlich nicht richtig war. Man hat ihnen beigebracht den eigenen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Doch auf diesen Ausflug haben sie sich zu lange gefreut. Und die andern auch. Wegen der Verpflichtungen ihrer Eltern sahen sie sich nicht mehr all zu oft. Dies war eine lang erwartete Gelegenheit ein paar Tage zusammen zu verbringen ohne an Lektionen, Aufgaben oder Übungsstunden zu denken. Sie würden im Wald campen, ein wenig jagen, ein wenig fischen, vielleicht ein wenig raufen, viel lachen und jede Menge Spaß haben. Und Außerdem konnte ihnen nicht viel passieren, sie würden in dem Territorium der verwandten Wölfe campen und die werden ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass den Kindern etwas zustößt.

Daemonar nickte.

„Gut. Gehen wir, bevor ich wieder zur Vernunft komme!" Tavian lachte, als sie ihren Bruder hinaus folgte.

„Vernunft? Du? Nun übertreib es aber nicht!" Sie wich kreischend aus, als ihr Bruder versuchte sie zu packen und lief lachend weg, während Daemonar hinter ihr her jagte und dabei vergaß weswegen er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

**Dharo**

Kamis funkelte den Mann der ihn unverhohlen anstarrte wütend an und lies sein Opal aufblitzen. Der Krieger, der Tigerauge trug, versuchte die Straßenseite zu wechseln, wobei er fast unter eine Kutsche geriet. Der junge Kriegerprinz der Dea al Mon lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Das wird dir eine Lehre sein, dachte er vergnügt. Das nächste Mal wirst du dir einen anderen aussuchen den du anstarren kannst.

Er sah auf die beiden Kleinen. Alia, Seths jüngere Schwester, war zur Besuch bei den Kindern des Waldes und so war die Aufgabe die Mädchen – Alia und seine eigene jüngere Schwester Marion – nach Dharo zu bringen auf Kamis gefallen. Zuerst hielt er es für eine schlechte Idee die jüngeren Kinder mitzunehmen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an seine ersten Ausflüge. Damals war er auch nicht viel älter gewesen. Warum also sollte seiner Schwester verweigert werden ihre eigenen Abenteuer zu erleben? Außerdem waren die beiden Mädchen angesichts der bevorstehenden Ereignisse ganz ruhig und hörten auf jedes Wort.

Endlich sah er wie die Kutsche mit den Wappen der Familie SaDiablo auf den Markt einrollte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht länger als drei Minuten gewartete, doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Türen der Kutsche öffneten sich und eine laute fröhliche Scharr Jugendlicher stieg aus. Die meiste Aufmerksamkeit erregte eine riesige weiße Katze.  
>„Heskavi", flüsterte Kamis aufgeregt und schon blickte die Katze ihn an. Es dauerte eine Sekunde und schon war der junge Kriegerprinz unter einer flauschigen weißen Maße begraben.<p>

„Runter von mir", keuchte Kamis. „Bei der Dunkelheit! Was glaubst wie viel du wiegst?" Schuldbewusst wich die Katze zurück und Kamis richtete sich auf. Inzwischen waren auch die anderen da.

*_Bin gewachsen_*, meinte Heskavi halb verlegen hab stolz. *_Darf nicht mehr mit den Menschen raufen_.* Kamis lächelte.

„So lange du dich daran erinnerst dass du mit einem Menschen raufst, darfst es sicher."

*_**Ich**__ darf raufen!*,_ verkündete eine junge Stimme und im nächsten Augenblick lag Kamis wieder auf der Erde und wurde von dem jungen Sceltie gründlich abgeschleckt.

„Na wunderbar, wenn alle dann so weit sind, können wir ja uns um das Proviant kümmern", meinte Seth, der aus allen Kräften versuchte nicht zu lachen. Kamis richtete sich auf und versuchte seine silberblonde Mähne halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen.

**Burg SaDiablo**

Davin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es möglich war, dass ihn gerade ein Krieger mit rotem Juwel bediente, doch anscheinend gab es dafür nur eine Erklärung – er befand sich auf der Burg SaDiablo. Allein die Größe der Burg war einschüchternd und nicht mal die Ruinen der Burg in Terreille gaben die Möglichkeit sich auf das vorzubereiten, was ihn hier erwartete. Doch es war nicht allein die Größe. Es war die mächtige dunkle Signatur, die diesen Ort umgab. Es war gleichzeitig erschreckend und faszinierend.

„Der Prinz wird sofort bei Ihnen sein", informierte ihn der Butler.

„Vielen Dank", meinte Davin. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit diesem Mann umgehen sollte, also besann er sich auf seine guten Manieren und das wenige, was von der Erziehung seiner Mutter geblieben war. Als Daemon Sadi den Raum betrat, wurde der Butler entlassen und Davin blieb mit seinem künftigen Arbeitgeber alleine. Das, was in den goldenen Augen des Prinzen lag gefiel Davin nicht. Es sah nach Ärger aus. Er knurrte ungehalten und erntete einen verwunderten Blick.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Davin. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Die Wahrheit", antwortete Daemon sanft. „Ich… „ Er zögerte, um die aufkommende Wut niederzukämpfen. Noch war dieser Mann nicht schuldig gesprochen. Der Sadist würde früh genug auf die Spielfläche treten.

„Wahrheit?"

„Wer war sie? Die Hexe, die du umgebracht hast?" Es fühlte sich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Warum wollen Sie es wissen. Sie ist…. Es spielt keine Rolle." Selbsterhaltung und blanke Wut kämpften um die Vorherrschaft um seinen Verstand.

„Wer war sie? Ihre Schwester? Geliebte? Was hat sie getan?" Wieder kräftige mentale Schläge, die ihm die Beherrschung raubten.

Davin warf alles über Bord. Die Erziehung, gute Manieren, das Protokoll. Er schlug mit der ganzen Kraft seiner grauen Juwelen zu, der Schmerz und die Erinnerungen haben sein Verstand lägst ausgeschalten.

„Sie wissen nichts über sie! Sie wissen nichts!" Noch ein Schlag! Und noch einer. Das Zimmer und Daemon waren verschwunden. Er war wieder dort. Er hörte das Lachen in seinem Kopf. Er roch das Blut.

„Davin! Davin!"

Er blinzelte, zog sich gewaltsam aus den Erinnerungen zurück, zwang sich in die Gegenwart.

_Hexe. _Blaue Augen, blondes Haar, ein Juwel, das in Augenblick rot war, mit einem leisen Hauch von grau. _Hexe._ Langsam ließ er den Blutrausch hinter sich. Vor ihm standen Jeanelle Angeline und Daemon Sadi. Das Zimmer sah leicht verwüstet auf, Daemons Augen waren glasig, an seinen Lippen hing ein träges Lächeln.

„Genug", Jeanells Stimme brachte beide Männer auf den Boden der Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Erzähle es", bat Hexe. Davin blickte auf sein graues Juwel. Leer. Möge die Dunkelheit Erbarmen haben! Was hatte er getan?

„Ich…"  
>„Niemand wurde verletzt", versicherte Jeanelle. „Erzähl uns deine Geschichte."<p>

Davin holte Luft. Ja, er sollte es erzählen. Er sollte es endlich aussprechen und damit dieses Teil seins Lebens hinter sich lassen.

„Ich war der Sohn einer kleinen Provinzkönigin, die sich früh auf Dorotheas Seite gestellt hat. Wer mein Vater war, weis ich nicht. Vermutlich einer der Männer aus dem ersten Kreis. Oder auch jeder andere Mann in der Umgebung. So gut wie jeder kam in Frage." Etwas in Deamons Blick sage Davin, dass der Prinz ihn auf eine Weise verstand, die über jedes Mitgefühl hinausging.

„Meine Mutter war stolz auf mich. Ich war ihr bestes Stück", er lachte bitter. „Den Ring des Gehorsams hat sie mir persönlich angelegt. Sie meinte es würde helfen mein Temperament zu kontrollieren, würde helfen die anderen vor mir zu schützen." Er blickte auf. Die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick und wandten sich wieder ihm zu. Das, was in diesen so unterschiedlichen Augen lag, machte ihm beinah Angst. Beinah, denn aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass die kalte Wut nicht ihm galt.

„Es gab nur einen Grund, warum ich all das geschehen ließ. Ilea. Sie war die Tochter der Heilerin und nur einige Jahre jünger als ich. So lange ich denken kann waren wir zusammen. Ich war derjenige, der sie durch ihre Jungfrauennacht geleitet hatte…"

Er blickte nicht mehr auf, sondern starrte nur auf das leere graue Juwel in seinen Händen.

„Eines Tages fand ich eine der Freundinnen meiner Mutter in meinem Bett. Ich warf sie raus. Meine Mutter meinte ich sollte nicht so stur sein. Am nächsten Abend wieder holte sich die Geschichte, mit einer anderen Frau. Und dann am nächsten Tag und, auch am nächsten. Es bleib nicht bei diesen abendlichen Besuchen. Jeden Tag gab es Blicke, Berührungen, Gesten…. Als wäre ich eine Ware, die man ausführlich begutachtete. Ich war wütend und hatte das alles satt. Ich stand kurz davor die nächste Frau, die ich in meinem Bett vorfinde zu töten. Am nächsten Abend fand ich eine andere Frau in meinem Bett, sie sagte, dass meine Mutter sie geschickt hatte. Und ich zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass es so war." Er lächelte grimmig.

„Die Hexe entkam. Als die Schmerzen, die meine Mutter mir durch den Ring gesendet hatte, nachließen, wusste ich dass es nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte. Ich musste den Hof meiner Mutter verlassen. Ich musste gehen, bevor …." Seine Hände verkrampften sich.

„Am nächsten Abend lag wieder eine Frau in meinem Bett. Ich kannte sie nicht. Sie lag da und lächelte mich an…. Ich … Süße Dunkelheit" Wie ich es satt hatte! Wie sehr ich jede dieser Frauen verabscheute. Ihre bloße Gegenwart war… abstoßend. Ich schlug zu. Wieder und immer wieder. Ich ließ meine Wut endlich frei…." In dem Raum wurde es merklich kühler. Die Kalte Wut die den Raum beherrschte, wurde beinah greifbar.

„Sie haben einen Zauber verwendet…. Sie haben Ilea in mein Bett gelegt und einen Zauber verwendet… einen Zauber der bei der ersten Berührung zerbrechen würde…" Er sah auf seine Hände.

„Aber ich habe sie nicht angefasst. Ich hasste allein die Vorstellung … und sie wussten es. Sie wussten, dass ich mich nicht anfassen lasse…, dass ich sie nicht anfassen werde. Sie wussten, dass ich mit Grau zuschlagen werde." Davin ließ sein graues Juwel endlich verschwinden und reif einen Ring mit dem grünem Juwel herbei.

„Ilea trug Opal. Sie war weder dem Grün noch dem Grau in irgendeiner Weise gewachsen. Ich weis nicht wie, aber ich überlebte die Schmerzen und verkroch mich in die Berge. Ich war… nicht ganz da. Nicht ganz ich selbst. Der Sturm, der über das Land gefegt hatte, hat mich gereinigt. Er hat mich zum neunen Leben erweckt. Gab mir Hoffnung."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaeleer**

Aufmerksam betrachtete sie die Kinder auf der Lichtung vor ihr. Wut und Bitterkeit stiegen wieder in ihr auf. Sie waren so sorglos, so unschuldig! Sie wuchsen in einer heilen Welt auf, einer Welt, die auf Kosten so vieler Leben entstanden war! Sie atmete durch und die verhasste Ausstrahlung flutete ihr Verstand. Selbst die Kinder, die nicht mit Jeanelle verwand waren, waren förmlich durchtränkt von ihrer mentalen Signatur. Ganz zu schweigen von den drei ältern Kindern, die sich sehr oft in ihrer Nähe aufhielten. Einen Augenblick nach dachte sie darüber nach, wie es wäre mit ihrer Mutter aufzuwachsen, von ihr zu lernen, Tag für Tag von ihr in die Kunst eingewiesen zu werden. Doch all dass wurde ihr von Jeanelle genommen! Ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, alle Menschen, die sie kannte und liebte wurden von dem Sturm weggerissen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung wischte sie die ungebeteten Tränen weg. Der Sturm hat so viel genommen, aber er brachte auch etwas mit. Macht. Viel Macht! Dunkle, berauschende Macht, die ihr zu Diensten war und die ihr helfen wird für ein wenig Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt zu sorgen.

**Dharo **

Es war eine Falle. Eine Falle, in die sie so unvorsichtig getappt waren. Daemonar knurrte, angetrieben von Wut und Machtlosigkeit. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein?! Wie konnte er nur die Arbeit seiner Tante mit dieser schrecklichen Kopie verwechseln? Er warf sich noch einmal gegen das unsichtbare Hindernis und fiel erneut zur Boden. Tavian legte ihm die Hand auf die Schuler.

„Bitte, lass das", bat sie ruhug. „Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie du dir wehtust." Daemonar knurrte ungehalten, blieb aber sitzen. Er sah zur Mephis, der besinnungslos am Boden lag. Selbst nach zwei Stunden war er immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Die anderen schliefen, und dass alleine dank Tavians Zauber. Die Kleinen sollten so wenig von diesem Desaster sehen, wie möglich. Tavian zog die Luft durch die Zähne ein, als der Rand der blass schimmernden Kuppel wieder näher an die kleine Gruppe heranrutschte. Sie waren hier gefangen, weil sie einem Schatten gefolgt sind. Einem Schatten, wie nur _Hexe_ sie erschaffen konnte. Sie kannte diese Schatten gut. Jeanelle erschuf sie, wenn die Sie zusammen mit ihren Kindern, Neffen, und Nichten spielte. Manchmal schickte Hexe solche Schatten, um etwas zu fragen, um etwas zu bitten oder eine Anweisung zu geben. Sie schickte diese kleinen Helfer, um Marian dabei zu helfen Einkäufe zu tragen, oder Deamonar warme Sachen vorbei zu bringen, wenn er zu lange mit den Wölfen spielte und es abends kälter wurde. Als so ein Schatten im Wald vor ihnen auftauchte und sie wortlos zu einer Lichtung lotste, schöpften sie keinen Verdacht. Selbst Mephis, haben nichts Verdächtiges gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich wollte Jeanelle ihnen eine kleine Überraschung bereiten…. Erst als dieser Schatten verschwand und sie sich unter dieser Glocke wieder fanden, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie betrogen wurden. Aber es war zu spät. Als Mephis versucht hatte die Glocke zu zerbrechen, erwischte ihr der Rückprall der eigenen Kraft und seitdem lag er bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Die anderen wurden von dem Rückprall nur leicht verletzt aber Tavian versetzte die jüngeren Kinder in einen tiefen Schlaff, um die langsam aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken.

Kamis saß mit saurer Mine neben den schlafenden Kindern und hielt seinen verletzten Arm. Auch er hatte versucht die Glocke zu zerbrechen, doch anstatt mit Juwelen schlug er mit einem Schwert zu, was ihm fast das Handgelenk brach. Tavian webte so gut sie konnte ein heilendes Netz, das leider nicht viel mehr tat, als den größeren Teil der Schmerzen zu nehmen. Der junge Kriegerprinz der Dea al Moon war in seinem Stolz zutiefst verletzt, aber auch erleichtert, dass erTavian nicht noch mehr aufbürdete. Sie war genug mit Mephis und den Kleinen beschäftigt.

„Vater und die anderen werden verdammt sauer sein", meinte Tavian leise.

„Und sie würden zu Recht sauer sein", antwortete Daemonar. „Wir hätten nicht so leichtsinnig sein sollen! Aber selbst wenn wir die nächsten Wochen mit Vater allein trainieren müssen und für einen Monat Flugverbot bekommen, wäre ich froh ihn jetzt zu sehen." Tavian nickte, schlang ihre Flügel enger an den Körper und konzentrierte sich auf Mephis' Atemzüge. Gleichmäßig und tief. Sie könnte ihn jetzt wecken, doch sie ließ ihn genau wie die Kleinen schlafen. Die jüngeren Kinder schliefen friedlich zusammen mit den Wölfen und der Katze, die in dieser Situation erstaunliche Ruhe bewahrt haben. Ihr Vertrauen in Jeanelle war so stark, dass sie keinen Augenblick lang zweifelten, dass die Hilfe bereits unterwegs war und sie nicht weiter zu tun brauchten, als zu warten. Daemonar hasste es so machtlos zu sein. Hasste es nicht in der Lage sein zu können Tavian zu helfen. Äußerlich war sie absolut ruhig. Ihr älterer Bruder konnte nur ahnen, was in ihrem Inneren herrschte, denn entgegen der Gewohnheit, ließ sie ihn nicht in ihr Innerstes. Sie verweigerte selbst die Unterhaltung über einen Speerfaden.

Weit entfernt ertönte ein Donnergrollen und die beiden Geschwister hoben gleichzeitig die Köpfe. Sie kannten es. Es lag in ihrem Blut, in ihrem Erbe. Kamis schaute leicht nervös von Tavian zur Daemonar und zurück. Auch er kannte das dunkle Grollen gut genug, um zu wissen, was es bedeutete.

„Großvater", murmelten die beiden Geschwister. Eis, der junge Wolf, der neben Kamis schlief, sprang auf die Beine und versteckte sich hinter Daemonar. Das Grollen kam näher, dieses Mal klang es versöhnlicher, aber nicht weniger bedrohlich.

„Tante Jaenelle", hauchte Tavi. Sie war froh, doch anderseits fürchtete sie sich davor, Jeanelle zu verraten, weshalb sie in diese missliche Lage geraten waren.

„Sie werden gleich hier sein", meinte Daemonar. „Ich tippe auf Papa und Onkel Daemon."

„Tante Jeanelle kommt auch", Tavian strich über Eis's schneeweißes Fell, um ihn zu beruhigen. Die Dunkle Energie, die sich ihnen nährte machte ihn nervös. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wölfen seines Rudels hatte Eis noch nicht viele Erfahrungen mit dem Höhlenfürsten und seiner Familie sammeln können. Er wuchs unter seinen Artgenossen auf und es war sein erster Ausflug mit Daemonar und den andern.

„Es sind nur Papa und die anderen, du kennst sie alle, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", beruhigte Tavian den Wlpen.

_*Sie sind wütend.*_

„Aber nicht auf uns. Sie sorgen sich nur", meinte Tavi und strich durch das dichte Fell des jungen Wolfes.

_*Ich werde beschützen*,_ versprach der Welpe mutig und schüttelte sein Fell auf, was seine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schneeball nur noch vergrößerte. Hinter der Kuppel tauchte eine verschwommene Silhouette auf, dann zitterte die Glocke, zerbrach und ergoss sich in einem funkelnden Regen auf die Kinder. Daemonar blinzelte gegen das plötzliche Licht, das von mehreren Kugeln Hexenlicht stammte und erkannte seinen Vater, der mit glasigem Blick und blankem Kampfschwert vor ihm stand.

„Vater!", rief Tavian und war im gleichen Augenblick in der Umarmung ihres Vaters, ohne auf die tödliche Waffe zu achten. In diesem Augenblick war sie nur ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen, das sich freute ihren Vater wieder zu sehen. Vor der furchlosen Königin war keine Spur geblieben. Das Schwert war verschwunden, mit beiden Händen drückte Lucivar seine Tochter an sich. Mit unendlichen Erleichterung blickte er über Tavians Schulter zur seinem Sohn. Zwei Paar absolut gleicher Augen trafen sich und Daemonar nickte, kaum merklich um eine Sekunde später ebenfalls in der Umarmung seines Vaters zu landen.

Jeanelle traf nur einen winzigen Augenblick später ein, dicht gefolgt von Daemon und Saetan. Ohne fragen zu stellen kniete sich Jeanelle vor ihrem Sohn. Sie berührte sanft seine dunklen Locken und die eiskalte Wut die sie umgab wurde ein wenig milder. Daemon war sofort dabei die jüngsten in die Kutsche zu transportieren, die mit ihm angekommen war. Erst, als auch Eis und sein arcerianisches Gegenstück in der Kutsche waren, – Kamis stieg erst ein, als Lucivar ihn wütend anknurrte – widmete sich die geballte Aufmerksamkeit aller Erwachsenen den beiden älteren Geschwistern. Daemonar stand Schulter an Schulter mit seiner Schwester, die Blicke der Erwachsenen waren nicht zu deuten. Lucivar und Daemon waren immer noch halb im Blutrausch gefangen und Daemonar hoffte, dass sie wussten, wer vor ihnen stand. Saetans Blick war besorgt, es war nicht der liebender Großvater, der vor ihnen stand, sondern, der Höllenfürst. Jaenelle… Sie achtete als einzige nicht auf die Kinder. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Umgebung. Die beiden Kinder wussten, dass sie mehr sah, als nur eine Lichtung. Lucivar trat langsam vor.

„Offensichtlich waren all meine Lehrstunden umsonst", meinte er gedehnt.

„Warte!", rief Jeanelle. „Die Kinder haben sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen!" Sie umrundete zum dritten Mal die Lichtung und blieb stehen. In ihren Augen lag tiefe Sorge.

„Schaut euch die Lichtung doch mal an. Was fällt euch auf?" Daemon ließ seinen Blick schweifen und tastete die Umgebung dabei mental ab. Lucivar zog die Luft ein und ließ sich von den Gerüchen treiben. Als erster reagierte Saetan.

„Hexenkind?", in seiner Stimme schwang Verblüffung mit, doch seinen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Wie ist das möglich?" Lucivar und Daemon knurrten gleichzeitig, als sie den Zauber durchschauten, der hier gewirkt wurde.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Jeanelle die Geschwister. Sie fanden sich nicht ihrer liebenswerten, fröhlichen Tante gegenüber. Vor ihnen stand _Hexe_.

„Es hat in den Lager angefangen, den wir aufgeschlagen haben", erzählte Daemonar. „Da war auf einmal ein Schatten, solcher, wie du hin manchmal machst, wenn wir zusammen spielen…." Jaenelle nicke. Die kalte Wut, die sie umgab ebbte ab. Ihr Blick war besorgt und Daemonar war sich beinah sicher, dass sie sich mit Saetan unterhielt, während er und Tavian die Geschichte erzählten.

„Wir dachten du wolltest uns vielleicht noch etwas geben oder uns etwas zeigen", meinte Tavian. „Wir sind dem Schatten gefolgt….", das Mädchen versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Es sah so echt aus! Selbst Mephis hatte nichts bemerkt..." Jeanelle nahm ihre Nichte in den Arm.

„Wie hätte er es auch tun können, wo ich selbst den Zauber fast als meinen erkennen würde?" Irritiert sah Damonar zu seiner Tante. War dieser Zauber, der sie in die Falle gelockt hatte, wirklich so perfekt kopiert worden, dass selbst Jeanelle es nicht unterscheiden konnte? Offensichtlich doch, denn die Männer wirkten beunruhigt und nervös. Daemonar versuchte zum hundertsten Mal hinter den Zauber zu sehen.

„Du wirst es nicht sehen", meinte Lucivar. „Es ist liegt tief, du hättest mindestens schwarzgrau tragen müssen, um es zu erkennen." Er knurrte ungehalten.

„Und selbst dann hättest du wissen müssen vorauf du achten musst", er sah seinen Sohn ohne Groll an. Man lehnte aus Fehlern. Und den Fehler, denn seine Kinder getan hatte, hätte auch er begannen.

„Was heißt dass?", fragte Tavian verwirrt. Etwas war den Erwachsenen klar geworden, etwas, was auch Daemonar zu begreifen schien. Doch ganz gleich wie sehr Tavian es versuchte, sie konnte nicht das erkennen, was die anderen hinter dem Zauber gesehen haben.

„Jemand hat meine Familie angegriffen", meinte der Höllenfürst eisig. „Jemand, der in der Lage ist sich der gleichen Kräfte zu bedienen, wie Jeanelle."

**Burg SaDiablo**

So viel kalte Wut hatte Davin noch nie erlebt. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Die gesamte Burg schien am Rande einer Explosion zu stehen. Doch etwas sagte Davin, dass er hier sein musste – an dem gefährlichsten Ort aller drei Reiche, in der Burg SaDiablo. Die Familie wurde angegriffen und das führte irgendwie dazu, dass Davin die Bekanntschaft mit dem Höllenfürsten machte.

Es war eine Erfahrung die Davin endlich klar machte, wie besonders die Familie war, die ihn angestellt hatte. Saetan SaDiablo betrat die Burg und eine Welle mühsam unterdrückten Zornes fegte durch die uralten Mauern. Man hatte die Kinder angegriffen, so viel hatte Davin aus den Gesprächen der Dienerschaft verstanden. Deswegen würde man die Kinder hierher bringen. Hierher, wo selbst die Mauern eine dunkle mentale Signatur hatten. Davin wusste nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er wurde zwar bei der Familie SaDiablo eingestellt, doch noch wurde ihm keine Aufgabe zugewiesen. Also versuchte er sich nützlich zu machen indem er Beale und Helene dabei half die Zimmer für die Kinder einzurichten. Ihm machte es nichts aus, diese einfache Arbeit zu verrichten. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er etwas tat, das unter seiner Würde war. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt am richtigen Ort zu sein. Etwas, war er noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

Er saß gerade in der Küche, als Beale ihm ausrichtete, dass der Höllenfürst ihn sehen wollte. Davin wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Und der Gedanke, dass er dem Höllenfürsten persönlich begegnen würde, machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter. Er wurde zu einem Arbeitszimmer geführt und angekündigt. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat er ein und blieb erstaunt stehen. Vor ihm stand Daemon, und doch wieder nicht. Der Mann der ihn aufmerksam musterte war etwas älter, besaß aber immer noch die gleiche katzenhafte Anmut, wie Daemon. Die Haare, die an den Schläfen bereits grau wurden und ein paar Falten im Gesicht machten die winzigen Unterschiede aus.

„Höllenfürst", Davin verbeugte sich, wie es das Protokoll verlangte.

„Lord Belon", erwiderte Saetan den Gruß mit distanzierter Höfflichkeit. „Ich bitte Sie meinen Sohn zu entschuldigen, zurzeit ist er nicht in der Lage sich seinen Aufgaben zu widmet. Also werde ich sie für eine Weile übernehmen." Er deutete auf einen Sessel und Davin nahm Platz. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete und so zwang er sich zur Ruhe.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie Mr. Beal und Helene ausgeholfen haben", meinte der Höllenfürst und reichte Davin ein Glas Rotwein. Der Blick der goldenen Augen war nicht zu deuten. Wie schon bei Daemon wusste Davin, dass er nichts anderes, als Wahrheit sagen sollte, wenn er an diesem Ort bleiben wollte. Oder wenn er zumindest überleben wollte. Und das wollte er unbedingt. Beides.

„Der Prinz hatte mich eingestellt, ohne mir jedoch eine Aufgabe zugewiesen zu haben", erklärte er. „Ich sitze ungern tatenlos herum, also habe ich mit eingepackt." Saetan zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ein Kriegerprinz mit grauen Juwel, der einem Butler hilft?" Davin lachte auf.

„Der selbst übrigens ein Kriegerprinz ist und rot trägt." Saetan lächelte.

„Da ist was dran. Dennoch würde mich interessieren warum Sie hier sind, Prinz." Die Antwort überlegte sich Davin sehr gründlich. Den Höllenfürsten anzulügen war eine schlechte Idee, also dachte er darüber nach, warum er wirklich hier war.

„Ich bin auf der Suche gewesen", erklärte er. „Auf der Suche nach _meiner_ Königin… ich hoffte sie in Lady Angeline zu finden…." Saenan blickte neugierig auf.

„Aber sie war nicht die richtige?", fragte er etwas überrascht. Normaleweise war Jaenelle genau die richtige Königin für solche gequellten, getriebenen Seelen, wie der Mann vor ihm. Doch möglicherweise….

„Sie ist _Hexe", _meinte Davin ehrfürchtig. „Sie ist eine großartige Königin, ihr verdanke ich mein Leben, meinen Verstand und meine Freiheit. Doch nein", er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht die richtige." Saetan nickte, als ob Davin gerade seine Gedanken bestätigt hatte. Der Blick der goldenen Augen wurde wärmer.

„Und dennoch hält dich etwas an diesem Ort", stellte er fest. „Etwas, was du dir nicht erklären kannst." Etwas überrascht nickte Davin. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Unterhaltung so einfach verlaufen würde.

„Wenn das so ist, habe ich eine Aufgebe für dich, Prinz", meinte Saetan offensichtlich zufrieden. „Du wirst für die Sicherheit der Kinder verantwortlich sein." Dieses mal war die Überraschung so überwältigend, dass Davin seinen Gesprächspartner nur verständnislos anblicken konnte.

„Höllenfürst?"

„Du hast sicherlich von dem Angriff gehört", erklärte Saetan geduldig. „Die Kinder werden hier auf der Burg untergebracht, während wir uns um die Sache kümmern. Du wirst für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich sein, ganz besonders, wenn sie die Burg verlassen." Davin rief all sine Erfahrung zusammen und besann sich auf sein Wesen als Kriegerprinz. Ihm wurde eine Aufgebe zugewiesen, eine Aufgabe, die von sehr viel Vertrauen zeugte. Er würde alles tun, um es zu gerechtfertigen.

„Wie viel Handlungsfreiheit habe ich?", fragte er und wunderte sich über das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Höllenfürsten.

„Du hast alle Freiheiten, die du dir erkämpfen kannst", meinte er. „Von meiner Seite hast du alle Befugnisse, die nötig sind, um die Sicherheit der Kinder zu garantieren. Außerdem wirst du eine… ähm, eine Helferin haben, die mit den Kindern vertraut ist und Ihnen sicherlich wertvolle Verbündete sein wird." Davin nickte.

„Wann beginnt meine Aufgabe?"

„Sobald die Kinder hier antreffen. Also in etwa einer Stunde. Ihre Helferin wartet in der Einganghalle, Beale stellt euch vor." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Davin ging hinaus. Sofort wurde er von Mr. Beale abgefangen.

„Folgen Sie mir, Prinz", meinte er und führte den Kriegerprinzen in die Eingangshalle, wo eine Frau auf sie wartete, die anscheinend von einem Wolf begleitet wurde. Sie drehte sich um und Davin sah in das schöne Gesicht einer Hexe, die Grün trug. Instinktiv erkannte er, dass es ihr Geburtsjuwel sein musste. Zu viel steckte hinter der scheinbar harmlosen Fassade. Sie war eine sehr attraktive Frau, die sich ihrer Schönheit wohl bewusst war. Die goldgrünen Augen schauten ihn neugierig an, auf den vollen, verführerischen Lippen lag ein leises Lächeln. Zwischen langen schwarzen Locken schauten die langen gespitzten Ohren hervor.

„Lady SaDiablo, dies ist Prinz Belon", stellte Beale den Mann vor.

„Danke, Beale. Würden sie bitte Mrs. Baele darauf vorbereiten, dass bald eine Menge verwandter Wölfe und eine acerianische Katze sich in ihren Reich drängeln werden?", fragte Surreal. Der Butler lächelte kaum merklich und entfernte sich.

„Lady", begrüßte Davin die Hexe. „Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." Surreal verzog das Gesicht und der Wolf neben ihr knurrte leise.

„Sie sind der Mann dem die Sicherheit der Kinder anvertraut wurde?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ich wette sie halten es für eine Auszeichnung", ihr lächeln hatte etwas, von dem Grinsen eines Raubtiers. Es war genau so unheimlich und doch faszinierend.

„Soll ich den Gedanken etwa aufgeben?" Surral lachte.

„So schnell wie möglich! Sie werden sehr bald begreifen warum…."

„Sie blickte den Wolf neben ihr an und Davin konnte schwören, dass der Wolf den Blick erwidert hatte.

_*Ist er dein neues Männchen?* _Davin zuckte zusammen und augenblicklich wurden die Instinkte des Kriegerprinzen in ihm wach. Nur nach einigen Augenblicken begriff er, dass die Frage von dem Wolf gestellt wurde. Surreal bedachte das Tier mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen uns erneut über das Thema Privatsphäre unterhalten", drohte sie und der Wolf legte die Ohren an. Die letzte Unterhaltung zu diesem Thema endete in einem Bad und den Versprechen sich nicht schmutzig zu machen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ebon Rih**

Marian bemühte sich darum ruhig zu bleiben. Natürlich machte sie sich sorgen um ihre Kinder, doch letztendlich wusste sie, dass es ihnen gut ging. Andernfalls würde sich das gesamte Schattenreich der Wut und dem Zorn von Hexe stellen müssen.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was genau passiert war, nur, dass Lucivar ganz plötzlich vom Tisch aufsprang und wild fluchte. Er bemühte sich nicht um Erklärungen, sondern lief ungeduldig auf und ab, bis ein halber Rudel verwandter Wölfe an Horst ankam. Er gab ein paar Befehle über den männlichen Speerfaden, küsste sie zum Abschied, schwang sich auf den Schwarzgrauen Wind und verschwand in Richtung der Burg. Die Wölfe weigerten sich über das was vor sich ging zu reden. Also blieben die beiden Frauen im Ungewissen, bis Lucivar wieder auftauchte.

„Es ist alles gut", meinte er. „Wir hatten kurzfristig die Kinder aus den Augen verloren, aber jetzt sind alle in Sicherheit." Er schien etwas zu verschweigen und Marian war sich sicher, dass er ihr nichts sagen würde, also nahm sie sich vor gleich an die Quelle zu gehen. Zur Jeanelle. Ihr Vorhaben wurde überraschenderweise von Lucivar selbst unterstützt.

„Packt ein paar Sachen ein", meinte er zur ihr und Gemma. „Der Höllenfürst und die Lady, wollen euch auch auf der Burg haben." Marian nickte nur. Höllenfürst und die Lady. Nicht Seatan und Jeanelle. Eine offizielle Angelegenheit. Als Marian aufstehen wollte, schüttelte Gemma den Kopf.

„Bleib sitzen, Marian. Ich werde alles Nötige zusammenpacken." Die Eyerrin nickte nur. Im Augenblick war sie dankbar, dass sie sich nicht bewegen musste, denn der Boden drohte unter ihren Füßen zu verschwinden.

Gemma dagegen war dankbar, dass sie ihr Zittern nicht verbergen musste, denn die Vorstellung dem Höllenfürsten und Hexe zu begegnen, versetzte sie in Angst und Schrecken.

**Burg SaDiablo**

Sie kamen alle gemeinsam an und die Burg verwandelte sich in ein aufgewühltes Wespennest. Surreal betrachtete das wilde Durcheinander aus halb verschlafenen, halb verlegenen Kindern, denen immer noch eine Spur Angst anhaftete, den verwandten Wesen und den vielen gereizten Erwachsenen. Im Augenblick waren die nur im Weg, beschloss sie und zog Davin entschieden aus der „Gefahrenzone".

„Wir gehen lieber irgendwohin, wo wir so lange wie möglich niemandem auffallen", meinte die Frau. „Im Augenblick ist es sicherer das Heil in der Flucht zu suchen." Der Stolz eines Kriegerprinzen, verbot Davin die Flucht, aber Surreal duldete keine Widerrede und so musste der Kriegerprinz sich fügen. Außerdem war er durch das Erscheinen der Kinder und vor allem durch das Erscheinen der gereizten Kriegerprinzen und Hexe aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Er erhaschte etwas Verlockendes, einen flüchtigen mentalen Ruf, der sich fast sofort in den Resten der kalten Wut auflöste, doch er konnte nicht zuordnen, wem diese verlockende Signatur gehörte. Da es hieß, dass niemand in nächster Zeit die Burg verlassen würde, hoffte er ein wenig später in aller Ruhe nach dieser Signatur zu suchen.

Sie schlüpften in den erstbesten Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Davin ließ einige Kugeln Hexenlicht in die Höhe schweben, um den dunklen Raum zu beleuchten. Ihm stockte der Atem. Die Wände des Zimmers waren … nein, sie waren nicht bemalt. Das, was die Wände schmückte war mehr als nur Malerei. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür bildete eine grüne Baumlandschaft ab. Jede Einzelheit war detailgetreu und liebevoll gezeichnet, die Landschaft schien zu leben – ein Illusionszauber ließ das Gras und die Baume langsam im Wind schaukeln. Ein bunter Vogel huschte über das Bild und verschwand in dem endlosen blauen Himmel. Das Bild war buchstäblich zauberhaft. Davin sah zur Surreal und stellte fest, dass sie genau so atemlos da stand wie er selbst.

„Dort sieht es immer noch genau so aus", flüsterte sie.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Davin erstaunt. Surreal kante diesen Ort? Es war also keine Künstlerphantasie, sondern der Abbild einer echten Ortschaft? Aber wo konnte man einen solchen Ort finden?

„Das sind die Wälder der Dea al Mon", antwortete sie, als hätte sie seine Frage tatsächlich gehört. „Dort drüben, hinter den Hügeln steht das Haus meiner Familie", Surreal stockte und sah zur Davin, der sie verwundert anstarrte.

„Meine Mutter war eine Dea al Mon", erklärte die Hexe unwillig. Wenn sie schon mit diesem Mann arbeitete, dann sollten ihm ein paar Dinge von Anfang an klar sein. Davin wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Als er nichts erwiderte zuckte Surreal leicht mit den Schultern und wandte sich den anderen Bildern zu. Sie alle waren kleiner, als das erste, aber genau so kunstvoll verzaubert. Surreal wusste, was sie vor sich sah, die Bilder der Heimatterritorien der Mädchen aus dem Hexensabbat. Einige dieser Orte, hatte seit Jahrtausenden kein Mensch betreten. Es waren einzigartige Einblicke in wunderbare Welten.

„Diese Bilder sind… einzigartig", sagte Davin endlich, als die Stille ihn zu erdrücken drohte. „Wer hat sie gemalt?" Surreal musste schlucken. Diese Macht! Diese wunderbare Macht! Wie gern wäre sie dabei gewesen! Wie gern hätte sie zugesehen, wie aus den Mädchen die Königinnen wurden, die sie schon seit Jahren kannte!

„Jeanelle und ihre Freunde", antwortete sie halblaut. „Sie haben hier auf der Burg früher viel Zeit verbracht. Das hier muss eins ihrer Krawallzimmern sein." Wie gern wäre Surreal zu dieser Zeit hier gewesen! Wie gerne hätte sie beobachtet, wie diese großartige Kunstwerke entstanden….

„Krawallzimmer?", fragte Davin verwundert und Surreal musste lachen. Sie hatte die Bezeichnung mal von Seatan gehört und sie fand, dass es eine gute Beschreibung dessen bot, was die Kinder hier auf der Burg veranstaltet hatten. Sie kannte Jeanelle und ihre Freunde mittlerweile gut genug, um sich vorstellen zu können, was die entfesselte Kraft dieser Bande einrichten konnte. Davin sah Surreal fasziniert an. Das Lachen verwandelte diese Frau vollkommen. Aus einer Kriegerin war plötzlich eine Hexe geworden. Unerwartet ging die Tür auf und ein eyerisches Mädchen betrat den Raum. Surreal lief sofort zu ihr und das Mädchen fiel ihr in die Arme. Davin dagegen erstarrte. Dieses zerbrechliche Wesen, das Saphir trug und in Surreals Armen Trost suchte, ein kleines Mädchen, dass verwirrt und verängstigt wirkte, dieses Kind war _seine_ Königin! Es _ihre_ Signatur, die er so flüchtig erfasst hatte! Es gab keinen Zweifel daran und Davin brauchte keine andere Bestätigung, nur die Anwesenheit dieses Mädchens. Als er zu sich kam, merkte er, dass er aufmerksam beobachtet wurde. Das Mädchen sah ihm direkt in die Augen und Surreal beobachtete die beiden mit leichter Besorgnis.

„Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen und Davin sank vor ihn auf die Knie, um auf einer Höhe mit ihr zu sein und um seine zitternde Beine zu verbergen.

„Ich bin Davin", antwortete er. „Ich bin für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich, Lady." Immer noch sah sie ihn aufmerksam an. Der Blick ihrer goldenen Augen drang direkt in sein Herz hinein. Dann – und das kam Davin wie ein Wunder vor – lächelte sie zaghaft.

„Ich bin Tavian. Aber du kannst mich Tavi nennen." Er erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Abgemacht." Das Mädchen lächelte noch mal und wand sich wieder Surreal zu. Die beiden unterhielten sich, doch Davin hörte nicht zu. Das Gefühl, das ihn beherrschte war zu überwältigend, als dass man es beschreiben konnte. Dann spürte er eine sanfte Berührung und zwang sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich denke wir sollen lieber nach oben gehen", schlug Tavian vor. „Ich stelle euch den anderen vor." Surreal nickte. Sie kannte zwar die Mädchen aus dem Hexensabbat und die Jungs aus dem Ersten Kreis ganz gut, aber ihre Kinder, besonders die jüngeren, kannte sie nur aus Erzählungen. Zusammen mit Davin, der plötzlich wie ausgewechselt wirkte, gingen sie durch die verworrenen Flure der Burg zu dem Bereich in den irgendwann einmal die Kinder gelebt hatten, als sie Jeanelle besuchten. Sie alle fanden sich in Mephis' Zimmer zusammen, der immer noch schlief.

Als Davin den Raum betrat richtete sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Jungs augenblicklich auf ihn und er musste sich beherrschen, um sich nicht schützend vor Tavian zu stellen. Mit einer ganz natürlichen Bewegung berührte Tavian ihn an der Hand, so als ob sie die Gewalt, die in der Luft lag nicht bemerken würde.

„Das ist Davin", sagte sie mit der ruhigen Stimme einer Königin, die mit ihrem Hoffstatt sprach. „Er ist mein neuer Freund." Die Spannung fiel deutlich ab. Daemonar senkte den Kopf, als Zeichen dafür, dass er mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden war. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später damit anfangen musste, Tavian mit anderen Männern zu teilen. Seth, Kamis und Mephis waren schon länger ein Teil seiner Familie, so dass er sie nicht als Konkurrenten betrachtete. Doch das Erscheinen eines neuen Kriegerprinzen war eine ganz andere Sache. Doch da Tavian ihn anerkannte, gab es für die anderen Männer gar keine andere Wahl.

„Das ist mein Bruder Daemonar", stellte Tavian vor. „Und das", sie deutete auf das Bett, „mein Cousin Mephis." Surreal kante natürlich die beiden. Sie setzte sich zur Mephis an Bett und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er murmelte etwas verschlafen.

„Ihm geht es gut", erklärte ein Junge, der ganz unverkennbar ein Kind des Waldes war. Surreal erkannte in ihm bekannte Züge.

„Du bist Kamis, nicht war?", fragte sie und er Junge lächelte. „Und Sie sind Tante Surreal."

Die Frau verzog das Gesicht. Für Gabrielle und Chaosti war sie ein Teil ihre Familie und somit Tante Surreal.

„Nenn mich bloß nie wieder Tante Sureall", warnte sie halb ernst, halb belustigt. Kamis lächelte. Das junge Mädchen neben ihm sah ihm so ähnlich, dass an ihrer Identität kein Zweifel bestehen konnte.

„Und du bist Marion", stellte Surreal fest. „Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich." Das Mädchen lächelte verlegen und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Bruder. Die anderen Kinder im Raum kannte sie nicht, auch wenn ihre Gesichtszüge irgendwie vertraut wirkten. Tavian, ging durch den Raum und stellte die anderen Kinder vor.

„Das sind Seth und Alia, sie kommen aus Scelt", sagte sie und blieb neben einem jungen Krieger mit Opal stehen. Er war dünn und hatte langes schwarzes Haar, seine warmen brauen Augen schauten von Davin zur Surreal und wieder zurück. Seine Schwester stand daneben und klammerte sich an die Hand ihres Bruders. Die hellbraunen Augen wirkten verschlafen.

„Ich wette ihr seid nicht einfach so hier", meinte Seth herausfordernd. „Sollt ihr die Kindermädchen für uns spielen?" Davin lächelte träge. Der Welpe hatte Mumm.

„Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, kannst du dich gern an den Höllenfürsten wenden", erwiderte er. „Ich bin mir sicher er lässt gern mit sich reden, so kurz nachdem seine Enkelkinder angegriffen worden sind." Seth erbleichte und senkte den Kopf. Davin fing einen amüsierten Blick von Surreal auf. Tavian dagegen verpasste Seth einen Schlag auf den Oberarm, worauf er sie halbherzig anknurrte.

„Sei nicht so vorlaut! Die beiden sind hier, weil Großvater sich Sorgen macht. Genau so wie Tante Jeanelle und alle anderen hier." Seth nickte.

„Ich weis ja", sagte er kleinlaut. „Kommt so bald nicht wieder vor." Tavian verdrehte die Augen und ging zu dem Mädchen herüber, das schweigsam am Fenster stand.

„Das ist Lohra", stellte sie die junge Frau vor. „Sie kommt aus Nharkhava." Surreal musste blinzeln, denn Alia sah ihrer Mutter Kalusch zum verwechseln ähnlich.


End file.
